


Heaven's Light (Thursday)

by Iris_Reid92



Series: 30 Day Hobbit One Shot Challenge [20]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Disney Songs, F/M, Human!verse, fem!Bilbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 12:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12433122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_Reid92/pseuds/Iris_Reid92
Summary: Thorin spend the morning thinking ahead on what he's going to wear and bring to Billa for their date on Friday.





	Heaven's Light (Thursday)

_'The black pants are out, hung and ironed...check. The white shirt is hung and also ironed...check. Under shirt and_ _underwear is...well I know where those are. So that leaves the jacket and shoes,'_ Thorin thought as he went over his mental list.

Nodding to himself Thorin stretched and went about completing his morning routine before dressing for the day and joining his sister and nephews for breakfast. He had to roll his eyes at his sister's antics. Dís has made it her life's mission to get him a girlfriend despite his constant denial that no he really did not  _need_ one.

"Morning boys," He said as he took a seat at the head of the table.

"Morning uncle!" They boys replied with large smile.

"So...is all set for your date tomorrow uncle?" Kíli asked with a teasing smirk on his face.

Fíli rolled his eyes at his brother and slapped the back of his head with a whispered, "Idiot."

Kíli looked at them with a confused look until he saw the intrigued look on his sister's face.

 _'Oh shit,'_ he thought wanting to drop his head on the table.

"You didn't report to her did you," Thorin said looking at Fíli.

Fíli shook his head saying, "Figured you could have done some peace and quiet when it comes Ms. Baggins uncle."

Thorin had to admit that Fíli is right. But the peace would be more for Billa's benefit if anyone were to ask him. 

Nodding in approval at his eldest nephew and drew a breath mentally preparing himself for his sister's onslaught.

"Yes Dís?" Thorin said with a cheeky grin on his face.

"That's all you have to say?" Dís said hands on her hips.

Thorin shrugged as he stood from his chair.

"Where are you going!? You need to sit down and fill me on this Ms. Baggins!" Dís yelled after Thorin who had quite literally run out the door.

"He never even ate breakfast," she said looking at the scrambled eggs in the pan with a bewildered look.

"This means that she really does mean a great deal to him mum," Fíli said as he took a drink of his orange juice.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Dís asked curiously.

"Well...Remember the last time uncle brought someone home?" He asked with a small wince.

"It wasn't my fault she couldn't take a joke," Dís said pouting defensively.

"And grilling her with questions left and right ending with how long it took her "clearly augmented breasts to heal" is not a joke mum," Fíli said with an unrestrained chuckle.

"Eat your breakfast boy," She said a grin playing at her own lips as she dished up the food then turning to Kíli, "Anything you want to add to that Kílean?"

Kíli's answer was to stuff his face with his food instead of sending himself to an early grave.

Dís chuckled good naturedly and took Thorin's abandoned seat to eat her breakfast.

* * *

_'Damn it Dís why,'_ Thorin thought as he made his way to a nearby café for breakfast and coffee.

Placing his order Thorin took a chance and sent Billa a, "Good morning," text.

 _"Good morning,"_ She replied in almost no time at all.

Thorin grinned goofily at his phone.

 _"Any plans for the day?"_ He asked.

Nodding his thanks to the barista, Thorin took his order of coffee and a cheese danish and went to sit at a nearby empty table.

 _"Well there is this rather dashing looking man sitting at a shop I'm thinking of approaching ;),"_  Billa said.

Thorin's brow furrowed but before he could reply his phone vibrated. Looking down at the screen, Thorin saw Billa's reply,  _"Look out the window you fool."_

Thorin complied and looked up out the window to see the smiling face of Billa Baggins herself.

Billa gave him a small wave and smile.

Thorin grinned at her sheepishly and pointed to the empty chair across from him in invitation.

Billa nodded and made her way to where he is sitting.

"Good morning," She said as she approached the table.

Thorin stood and was surprised when she leaned in a pecked his cheek.

"G-Good morning," he said a goofy smile on his face.

"So the rumors are true..." Billa said taking a seat.

Thorin's brow furrowed, "What rumors?"

Billa smiled at him cheekily and said, "To leave a man speechless or give him a kiss."

Thorin laughed along with her and nodded.

_'So many times out there_  
  
_I've watched a happy pair of lovers walking in the night_  
  
_They had a kind of glow around them_

_It almost looked like heaven's light'_

Thorin was paying enough attention to follow the conversation they were having but was completely lost to her peaceful demeanor and calm air.

_'I knew I'd never know that warm and loving glow  
_

_Though I might wish with all my might  
_

_No face as hideous as my face  
_

_Was ever meant for heaven's light'  
_

Thorin could stop kicking himself for what he said about her and the manner of which he had treated her. He doesn't believe he ever would forgive himself for being an arse to her but had to thank God for giving him this second chance at not only earning her friendship but maybe more as well.

_'But suddenly an angel has smiled at me_

_And kissed my cheek without a trace of fright'_  
  
"Coffee?" he said after a bit of time had passed by.

Billa nodded and went to place her order.

Thorin grinned at her clear adoration in his eyes and had to blush at the knowing look a couple of elderly ladies gave him.

_'I dare to dream that she might even care for me_

_And as I ring these bells tonight_

_My cold dark tower seems so bright'_

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Billa asked as she came back with her drink.

Thorin nodded and hand in hand the couple made their way out of the shop and into the peaceful street to see what the day had to offer. As they made their way down the quaint street, Thorin couldn't help but smile as the final words Quasimodo sang to the night sky rang through his mind's eye.

_'I swear it must be Heaven's light'_


End file.
